Appendix:Pokémon Emerald Walkthrough/Part 3
Petalburg Woods Head down through Petalburg Woods. If you use on the two bushes east of the north exit, you can meet a girl on the other side who will give you a . To the right of her is a patch of grass with a on the other side. Hop down some ledges and you can find an . Keep going down and you'll be at the exit. Route 104 Go left and into Mr. Briney's cottage and talk to him. He'll offer to take you to Dewford Town so you can take the to . On the way there, your dad will call you and after a brief conversation, you'll register him in the PokéNav. Shortly thereafter, you'll arrive at Dewford Town. Dewford Town In the house right by the port, you can talk to the guy there and he'll give you the . Below the port is a who will give you an . You can fish for a few things here, but there might be better Pokémon in the future with better rods. You can go to the town hall and learn about the that's going around. Nothing really interesting, so for now, head to the Dewford Gym. Dewford Gym This Gym starts out as a pitch-black maze, which lights up more and more after defeating each trainer. |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} After defeating Brawly, the Gym lights up completely, and he gives you the . This ensures obedience for all Pokémon 30 and up. You also receive from Brawly. He will also be registered in the PokéNav. After walking a while following Brawly's defeat, Roxanne will call you, having obtained your PokéNav number from Brawly. She will then be registered in the PokéNav. Head outside and go north to . Route 106 As you head up, you'll be able to battle a . |} East of him is another . Head into the nearby Granite Cave. Granite Cave Granite Cave, 1F Granite Cave B1F E.png Granite Cave, B1F Granite Cave B2F E.png Granite Cave, B2F Granite Cave 1F E.png Granite Cave, Steven's Room }} The by the entrance will give you . This will allow you to light up dark areas in caves. Head west to pick up an , then head down the ladder. On this floor, you may need to use . After doing so, head up and around until you see a muddy slope. You can't get up here just yet until you receive the , so go straight south of it to collect a . Continue going east and go down the ladder. Go all the way west and go up to the upper level. On the center platform, touch the rock and you'll receive an . Take the next two ladders up. Go west until you can go into an inner cave. Inside this room, you'll find . Hand him the and in return he'll give you . He will also register you in the PokéNav. Head out and hop down the ledges to take a shortcut out of the cave. Dewford Town Talk to Mr. Briney. Choose " " and go back up through Petalburg Woods to Rustboro City. Rustboro City Talk to Mr. Stone on the third floor of the Devon Corporation after delivering the to . He'll thank you by giving you the ! Give that to a Pokémon to have it gain extra experience after a battle. Head back down to Mr. Briney's cottage. Talk to him and he'll take you back to Dewford Town. Dewford Town Talk to Mr. Briney again and he'll take you on his boat to en route to Slateport City. Route 109 Once you land in the sand, face the directly west. |} Go east of him and talk to the boy and girl with inner tubes next to each other. The girl will give you a , which raises the power of moves. Walk to the red umbrella above the Sailor and you can battle the following three trainers, with two of them being a Double Battle and the other one battling alone. |} |} |} Between the two red umbrellas to the northeast of them are two more trainers to battle. |} |} Above them, just to the left of the old man with the , is a . Head west and into the Seashore House, on the left side of the beach. Seashore House Here are three trainers you can battle. |} |} After defeating all of them, talk to the owner in the back. He will give you six s. He will then sell one Soda Pop at a time for 300 a bottle. After this, head up to Slateport City. Slateport City Slateport City has many things to see. Head west to the Slateport Market. Slateport Market This bazaar has many shops here where you can purchase a great variety of items. Doll Shop There is a shopkeeper in the bottom-left corner that sells Pokémon dolls. | }} }} TM Shop There is another shopkeeper in the middle-right side that sells TMs. This shopkeeper only appears after the player obtains on . | }} Energy Guru After entering the Hall of Fame, the Energy Guru will occasionally announce a sale on television, when he will sell everything at half price. |pocket=item}}| |pocket=item}}}} |pocket=item}}| |pocket=item}}}} |pocket=item}}| |pocket=item}}}} Additionally, the woman standing next to the Energy Guru will award the Pokémon in front of the player's party with an , provided that the Pokémon does not have the Ribbon already and the Pokémon has previously acquired 510 effort values. Secret Power Club Shop Once the player has obtained the TM for at , they will be able to buy Secret Base decorations here. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} There is a woman in the northern part of the market who concocts a variety of medicines from Berry Powder and will exchange Berry Powder for herbal medicine and vitamins. When she is first visited, she gives the player the , and will ask the player to make some Berry Powder from the new machine that crushes Berries in the Pokémon Center upstairs. The Pokémon Fan Club can be found just north of the Market. If your lead Pokémon is friendly enough toward you, you can receive a from the woman at the back. Visit with the Chairman to have him examine your lead Pokémon's condition. If any of its five Contest stats are high enough, he will reward you with a special item—a , , , , or . When held, these items boost their respective stat during the Appeal Round of a Pokémon Contest. There is also a regular Poké Mart you can visit. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} While here, purchase a . It will be useful for something later on. If you try to go east into the Museum, you'll notice a whole lot of Team Aqua members lined up outside. Above the Pokémon Fan Club is the Name Rater's house. You can have him change your Pokémon's nicknames if you so desire. Above the Museum is the Slateport Harbor. However, it is not currently in operation, so head down to Stern's Shipyard, the building below the Museum. Talk to the man on the main floor, who introduces himself as Dock. Dock asks you to take the to Captain Stern at the Museum. Oceanic Museum Now the Team Aqua crowd is gone, so head inside. Pay the 50 fee and start looking around. There are a lot of Aqua Grunts here. The one closest to the entrance will recall who you are from the incident at Rusturf Tunnel, and give you before fleeing. Head upstairs and you'll find Captain Stern. Before you can hand over the , you are attacked by two Aqua Grunts. |} |} After they are defeated, their boss, Archie, comes in. After a brief conversation, he leaves with the Grunts. After this, you'll finally hand the to Captain Stern. With the Devon Goods in hand, Stern leaves with the new plans for a new submarine engine for his next project: Submarine Explorer 1. After exiting the Museum, Scott will approach you again and register himself in your PokéNav. Battle Tent Above the Name Rater's house is the Battle Tent. It is one of three scattered throughout Hoenn. Each of these facilities was built to allow Trainers to experience a new way of battling. As you try to enter, Scott will run into you again and urge you to challenge the Battle Tent. After a short conversation, he leaves again. At this location, entrants must select three Pokémon from a random list of six rental Pokémon, all at level 30. They must then face three opposing Trainers, and after defeating each one, challengers may trade one of their Pokémon for one belonging to their opponent. The reward for winning three consecutive battles here is a . Also, if you win all three battles, talk to the in the lobby to receive . Head up to . Category:Pokémon Emerald Category:Walkthrough